


How to Scare your Worgen

by Absolkitty



Series: Gilneans do it better [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition, World of Warcraft
Genre: F/F, Gen, Original Characters - Freeform, Worgen Priest, World of Warcraft/Dragon Age crossover
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-27
Updated: 2015-10-14
Packaged: 2018-04-17 12:13:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4666140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Absolkitty/pseuds/Absolkitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leliana pays Olive Bentley a visit one evening to confront her about a certain disease she'd cured. Maker help her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

After a day filled with meetings with her advisors and snippy nobles who were all hell-bent on trying to get the Inquisition to assist them in petty affairs, Olive finally found a moment in the evening to breathe and get caught up on the horrendous amount of paper work she’d insisted upon helping Ambassador Montilyet with. She organized them by priority, blatantly ignoring the messages from Vivienne, who was completely against her aligning with the mages, and the colour of her priest robes. “By the Light, that woman is infuriating,” she muttered, tossing the small pile to the floor and making a mental note to ask Dorian to burn them in a dramatic ceremony the next day. “Her and her stupid, ‘Circles are important, mages are dangerous, you’re not a priest, and your robes are too ‘busy’, blah, blah, blah’. Bloody hypocritical Orlesians and their games…”

Olive sat down at her tiny desk and began scribbling, slowly losing track of time as she composed thank-you letters to donors and families of different recruits she'd persuaded to join, and a couple messages to nobles where a simple 'fuck off' would have been sufficient. Sadly, the reputation of the Inquisition was at stake, and Olive forced herself to tell them in a round-about way that it would be best for everyone if they took care of matters themselves. She marveled at how the Ambassador managed to do this every single day and not inflict some sort of bodily harm on the recipients. Though, she reasoned, words could be a more dangerous weapon than a knife, and by the Light was that woman talented with her words.

The last one that needed to be done was a message to King Alistair, who had inquired as to how the mages were doing after he'd kicked them out of Radcliffe. She had an easy time assuring him that everything was under control, the mages were all doing fabulously, and that she was sending a few newly-trained priest healers his way to assist the refugees. She’d just signed the missive with a flourish when a slight movement in the corner of the room caught her eye. She ignored it completely, rolling up the parchment and sealed it with wax, breathing out a sigh of relief.

“You know, Olive, ignoring the shadows could one day get you killed,” a familiar voice rang out from behind her. Olive didn’t even flinch. “Leliana my dear, you wound me. Surely you don’t think I’d be without protection of my own?” Olive turned and grinned up at the spymaster, gesturing calmly towards the fireplace, where her Shadowfiend lay curled up on the rug, snoozing peacefully. “Shads here knows pretty much everyone in this Inquisition by now,” she added. “There’s no way it would let just anyone creep into my quarters, especially at this hour.” Leliana raised an eyebrow. “I still don’t understand that thing,” she said, eyeing it dubiously. “It reminds me of a miniature purple rage demon.”

“I like to keep it around just to freak Vivienne out,” Olive said cheerfully. “It’s taken a liking to chasing her around Haven.” She leaned back into her chair, looking smug. “Serves her right, really, trying to lecture me while I’m trying to teach the healers a few tricks.”

“All the same,” Leliana said carefully, “We’ve gotten quite a few…comments from guests regarding it. Are you absolutely certain that it is…well… _safe_ to be around people?”

Olive sighed. “Leliana, if you, or anyone else in this Inquisition were ever to step foot onto Azeroth’s soil, you would probably die of fright were you to come into contact with a real demon. This,” she gestured towards the shadowfiend, “Is what we would call a baby demon. We priests are trained rigorously when it comes time for us to learn how to summon our little friends, and once we do, they are bound to us, only appearing when we command them to. Shads, however, is a special case; it has a weird allergy to the Void, so it stays out with me permanently.” Olive stood up and stretched, grimacing as her back made a series of popping noises. “Now, warlocks, on the other hand, they are very much like your blood mages, except with much more control, and are much more dangerous. They summon, control, and sometimes even have bloody tea parties with their demons. Those little rage and pride things that pop out of fade rifts? Those are nothing compared with the monstrosities that I’ve seen.” Olive shook her head. “Some of the demons are real bitches when they’re summoned, and only a master warlock has any sort of control over them. Trust me when I say you do not have to worry about my little friend.”

Leliana narrowed her eyes at said ‘little friend’, which had woken up and decided that climbing the walls was an excellent thing to do. “I suppose it is…rather cute, in a ‘creepy shadow’ kind of way…” she admitted reluctantly.

“As cute as it is, I’m sure you didn’t just pop out of nowhere to discuss my choice in pets,” Olive said cheerfully. “Come, sit down properly. I’m sure I've got a bottle wine hidden in here somewhere… Oh, and Shads?” The shadowfiend’s head turned to look at its master from its place on the ceiling. “You can go on and play with Sera if you’d like, but don’t be out too late.”

Leliana’s eyebrows rose into her bangs as it emitted a loud squeak, and scurried off. “Dare I ask?”

Olive busied herself with pulling out a bottle of wine and two glasses from her desk drawer. “Shads has a bit of a mischievous nature,” she explained as she gestured for Leliana to take a seat on her bed. “Sera was scared shitless of it at first of course, practically refusing to go anywhere with me if it came along.” She popped the cork, and poured both of them a glass of the sweet, red wine. “During an excursion in the Hinterlands a couple weeks ago, I'd managed to finally convince her to allow Shads to come with us, with the promise that it would stay inside my backpack. Shads decided to go off and terrorize a small camp of Venatori we'd been tracking, giving Sera ample opportunity to go and steal most of their supplies, before she decided they needed some arrows in their faces. Shads herded them all into a corner and, well, you can guess what happened next. She warmed up to it a bit after that, and now they go off and pull pranks together.” Olive winked at Leliana as she handed her a glass and plopped down on the bed next to her. “ _À la tienne_ ,” She said, raising her glass with a nod before drinking deeply. “ _Damn_ but the Orlesians make good wine,” she commented. "The taverns in Dalaran have nothing on you people and your wine. They could learn a thing or two." She ignored Leliana's inquisitive look and downed the rest of her wine. “Now, to what do I owe the pleasure of your company?"

Leliana was quiet for a few moments, taking a long sip of her wine before she slowly turned and lowered her hood to look Olive in the eyes. “You cured Alexius’ son of the taint.” It wasn't a question.

“I guess so?” Olive said, setting her glass down on the side table. “I’m not sure what the hell Felix was sick with, or what this ‘taint’ is, but it was easy enough to dispel. Why?”

The spymaster suddenly clenched her fist, shattering the glass in her hand, rivers of wine and blood alike flowing down her hand and onto the bed. “You don’t know what the taint is?” she growled. “You’re telling me you’ve just cured someone of something you know nothing about?”

Olive, who’d leapt up the moment the glass shattered, was slowly inching her way towards the back of the room, an irate spymaster effectively blocking her way out. “I...er- yes?” The blood drained from her face as Leliana whipped out two daggers quicker than she could blink, wearing a look that one would only describe as insanity. Why did she tell Shads to leave  _now_ of all times? “Shit, that was the wrong answer, wasn’t it.”

“You tell me,” came the quiet response.


	2. Chapter 2

Olive’s mind worked furiously, trying to come up with a way to both placate Leliana and prevent her eyes from being gouged out. As the spymaster stalked ever closer, her fight-or-flight kicked in and she felt herself fighting to keep the worgen side in check for the first time in years. “Leliana, _please_ -“  
  
“Don’t you ‘please’ me, worgen,” the spymaster growled, taking another step towards her.

  
“Well, I wouldn’t want to even if you gave consent. Not really into pain, thanks.” Olive couldn’t stop the cheeky retort in time and she regretted her mouth almost immediately. Leliana looked absolutely murderous. “Okay, that came out wrong,” she said with a nervous laugh. “Look, you wouldn’t want to see me when I’m angry-“

  
“Enough!” A flash of red, and Olive found herself pinned against her bedroom wall, a dagger to her throat. Primal instincts took over and with a puff of smoke, she transformed. Leliana saw her mistake too late; Olive’s eyes were those of a cornered animal. A snarl and a swipe of a massive paw, and Leliana was thrown backwards, her daggers flying out of her hands and  onto the floor, and she found herself pinned by purple tendrils conjured up by the worgen, who was breathing heavily. Olive shut her eyes, clenching and unclenching her fists. “Can we talk like decent folk now?” she asked, locking her gaze onto Leliana.”  “Or are you still going to be after new, furry decorum?” Olive strode over to the fallen daggers, picking them up and placing them on her desk. A snap of her fingers, and the tendrils holding the spymaster fell away.   
Leliana stayed silent, already feeling a twinge of regret. She’d let her emotions get the better of her. Again. How utterly childish must she seem to this…priest, as she called herself so frequently.

  
Olive cocked her head at her inquisitively. “You know, your hand is bleeding all over Light’s creation, Leliana.”

  
Leliana looked down in mild surprise. “So it is,” she said, holding it up and watching the rivulets of blood trickle down her arm in amusement.

  
“Goddamn it, woman!” said Olive in exasperation, throwing her right paw out. Three bulbous balls of light came swishing out of her palm and into Leliana, whose hand mended almost at once. Leliana’s eyebrows rose into her bangs. “That’s…an efficient way of fixing things,” she said, her voice tinged with respect as she examined her now-healed hand.

  
Olive turned and went over to her bedside table and pulled out a blue cloth, which she used to wipe the remaining blood off of Leliana’s arm. “Turn around,” she said suddenly, tossing the cloth into the corner.

  
“Excuse me?”

  
“I said, turn around. You aren’t completely healed yet.”

  
Leliana scoffed. “I seem to recall my hand being the only wounded party,” she said, her eyes narrowing suspiciously. “Do you honestly take me for a fool, Olive?”

  
“I’m not you, spymaster,” Olive said in a low growl. “Also, in case you have forgotten, you were the one who attacked me first. You and I are comrades. We fight on the same side. My sense of honor will not allow me to harm you in anyway unless you give me a valid reason. Now. Turn around. Those scars on your back need to go.”

  
Leliana froze. “How did you-“

  
Olive rolled her eyes. “I am a priest healer. I can detect things in and on the human body that most healers here in Thedas cannot, as you are very much aware. I’m working to remedy that, but for now, you will just have to trust me.” She held out her paw for the spymaster to shake. “You have my word as a Gilnean that I’ll not harm you, if you, in turn, agree to explain yourself. Do we have an accord?”

  
Leliana saw that she had nothing to lose. She took Olive’s paw and shook it.

  
Three more bulbs of light and what Olive called a Flash Heal later, Leliana felt as if she’d been reborn. The heavy scarring that had plagued her self-esteem and thoughts for many years was no more. She could feel the difference as she rolled her shoulders and stretched; no longer was there a tightening of the skin and muscles between her shoulder blades, limiting her flexibility. She looked up at Olive, who was currently examining something- a spider most likely- on the wall with utmost concentration. It was then that she felt the wetness on her cheeks.

  
Merde.

  
She hastily wiped at her eyes; it would not do to be seen in such a state. Olive, of course, didn’t seem to mind. “You okay now?” Olive asked, eyes still on the wall. 

“Better than I have been in…a very long time,” Leliana admitted. “I…suppose I should-“

“Don’t mention it,” Olive waved a paw dismissively. “It’s what I do.” She turned to face the spymaster. “Now, about that little outburst…”

  
Leliana sighed, and began to speak. She told Olive everything, about the blight, the Archdemon, the Hero of Fereldan- her lover. She told Olive about her love’s quest for the cure, that they’d been apart for over five years, communication slowing down until it gradually creeped to a halt.

  
“I haven’t heard from her in months,” Leliana said, pacing the floor in front of Olive’s bed. “Ever since the Conclave-“

  
“You know how to get in touch with her though, right?” Olive interrupted. “Is there a specific raven you use?"

  
Leliana turned to face her. “Yes…Usually we use the one called Baron Plucky. Why?”

  
Olive became quiet for a moment, then stood up abruptly. “Is this bird here now?”

  
Leliana stared at her. “Yes, but-“

  
“I’m going to need to borrow him for a couple of days,” Olive said, a wolfish grin plastered on her face. “By the end of the week, you’ll have your Warden back with you. Here, in Haven.”

  
“How in the Maker’s name can you say that? There’s no way you’d be able to get there and back, not even with our fastest mounts! We don’t know where she is!” Leliana continued staring at her in disbelief.

  
“Ah, but my dear spymaster, I’ll not be using a traditional mount. Go get your bird; I’ll meet you outside.

  
Perplexed, Leliana did as asked. She counted herself lucky that she hadn’t encountered anyone along the way, though everyone was used to the spymaster sending birds off at strange hours.

  
Olive was waiting for her outside, the grin still on her face. “I haven’t been able to use her for a while,” she said leading Leliana to a small clearing near the trebuchets. “Summoning her in front of everyone would create chaos, and, quite honestly, I don’t need any more attention.”

  
“What do you mean by, ‘summoning?’ Leliana asked, narrowing her eyes. Baron Plucky squawked and shook his head irritably on her shoulder, sensing his mistress’ tension.

  
Olive pressed a thumb on her wrist and was engulfed by a sudden puff of grey smoke, which cleared to reveal-

  
Leliana stared. “Is that-“

  
Olive was standing beside an enormous bluish-grey griffon stroking its beak and talking to it softly.   
  
“Yes, Yes I know. You can kill me later- I promise. We’ve just got a quest though! You’ll be able to fly a lot for this one!”

The griffon seemed delighted at the prospect of a long journey, as it reared and spread its wings cawing softly. It clearly looked forward to some exercise. 

  
“Meet Pimento- my Ebon Griffon. She’s one of the best damn flyers you’ll ever meet.” Olive looked extremely pleased with herself.

  
“But…I thought they were extinct!” Leliana could not take her eyes off of the creature. She was dreaming. She had to be.

"Here? Yes. Where I'm from? Hell no. Every single member of the Alliance gets a griffon upon swearing their allegiance to the faction. Put it this way- Griffons are as common as those blasted nugs here." Olive shrugged. "Shame, really. They're the most reliable source of transportation, sans the dragons, but we'll not get into that." 

Leliana rubbed at her temples, feeling a headache coming on. This was not happening. Any minute now, she'll wake up and-

  
“Wanna come with me?” Olive asked, breaking her chain of thought. “Pimento can handle three people easily; can’tcha girl?” she cooed at the bird hybrid, who squawked its agreement.

Leliana didn’t even think twice. She nodded. If this was a dream, then she'd make it the best damn one she could. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like this chapter didn't go the way I wanted, but that's what rewrites are for. Part three may take a bit because reasons, but there will be a part three. Promise. As usual, tell me whether or not I should stop the insanity. XD

**Author's Note:**

> Cliffhanger! (don't shoot...) I'm making this a two-shot because 1.) it's been forever since I wrote something and 2.) I need to get the ending of this sucker to work with me. I promise it won't be a four month long wait this time!
> 
> Also, French translation: À la tienne is basically the informal French version of 'cheers'.


End file.
